Naruto: Heroes Path
Naruto: Heroes Path is a discontinued comic on Snafu Comics Created Dedmerath on Snafu Comics. It started in March of 2009 and had frequent updates until November 2010. Afterwards it only got 3 more pages, introducing the second chapter, before being discontinued. Plot - Prologue= Inside of a palace Tsume Kawada and Tsetsuna Kawada, the members of the royal Land of Iron family, are discussing the "Decrepit Old Man" who has been "ordering them around like commoners." At this a Woman named Natsu, a servant of their father's who is now theirs, informs them that they need to concentrate on their plot first: Annihilating all ninja. In the mean time the aforementioned 'old man' known as Ekito is having a discussion with his assistant Hydra concerning the motley crew they assembled. Tsume is a political genius, at just six years old she was already sitting in on her father's meetings, Tsetsuna is one of the finest swordsmen of the land, having never lost a duel, and is set to inherit the land of Iron, Natsu is nothing to laugh at either, being one of the finest weapons smiths in the land, and finally there's Hydra himself who assembled them together. Bringing all of them together is one thing, getting them to get along is another, as emphasized by the argument the trio are having on the other side of the wall. However there is one issue that concerns Hydra about Ekito, in that he should be retired on account of his numerous injuries sustained over the years, to which Ekito explains. For the longest time that he can remember he has had nightmares about a field engulfed in flames, standing in those flames unharmed is always one man, his presence so daunting that he was frozen in fear, and in a glimpse of lucidity he realized the truth, that he was the one destined to kill him. In the mean time however the Samurai army are discussing their enemies the Ninja, chocking most of what they know up to myths and rumors. That said the team arrives on scene and informs them that they're ready and that they're moving out. - Ch 1= Inside of her room Atsuko Hyuga, the daughter of the very man that Ekito fears is practicing her speech for the upcoming festival, is interrupted by her father Naruto who comments on how she wants to be a role model. At breakfast Atsuko explains to her father that as the daughter of the Hokage she must be respectable, collected and poise. That said she does snap from her father's insistence that she let him worry about the festival. Before Atsuko can apologize however they are suddenly interrupted by the arrival of Kabuki Hyuga Hinata's cousin. Kabuki and Atsuko made plans to take her shopping for a new kimono. That said Naruto takes a minuet to remind Kabuki of what happens to any boy that gets anywhere near Atsuko: Total annihilation. As the two leave Naruto discusses with his wife, Hinata Hyūga, about how Atsuko feels about him they note that she inherited her mother's shyness, and her father's stubbornness. Meanwhile Kabuki has taken Atsuko to the local hot springs against her will, pointing out that if she can't relax by the festival then she'll only end up embarrassing herself. Perhaps not so coincidentally the two run into Kenta Kubayashi the object of Atsuko's affections who is in the middle of a sparing match with the Inn Keeper Seto Tenkawa. While Seto educates a distracted over Atsuko Kenta he prepares to hit him with a typhoon attack. However the fight is interrupted by the arrival of Seto's assistant Nadja with a telephone call from Kurenai who informs him that his son Hyotsu Tenkawa didn't show up for his piano lessons. An enraged Seto orders Kabuki to find his son whom simply uses the Byakugan to pinpoint his location in the park, fighting some of the kids. While Kabuki goes to retrieve Hyotsu for Seto he assigns Kenta the task of helping Atsuko shop for Kimono's in his place. While Kenta drags Atsuko off to a awkward afternoon together Shikai Nara notes the situation from a tree above them, informing Kabuki that he spoils them too much for his own good. Acknowledging Shikai's pointing out the obvious Kabuki flirtatiously asks if he should 'spoil' her instead to which Shikai flatly refuses. Jumping out of the tree Shikai points out that they have to break up Hyotsu's fight before Tarou Inuzuka gets involved, again. Already too late Tarou arrives with one of his teammates and the enter fisticuffs, whereas the fight between Hyotsu and the kids was merely a case of friendly sparing Tarou and Hyotsu are actually trying to kill each other. At the same time however they remember their first meeting together as children, where they agreed to always be friends. Tarou's Teammate also warns Hyotsu's previous sparring partners not to interfere, as the only one who can actually break up the fight, Atsuko, isn't even there. Meanwhile Atsuko has finished shopping for her kimono with Kenta, whom asks her out to the festival tomorrow. However their awkward conversation is broken up by the arrival of the Otokage, Sasuke Uchia along with his wife, Sakura Uchia and their body guard Bo. Atsuko, noting that her father lied to her again, goes off to "be responsible" but agrees to the date with Kenta later. Meanwhile Naruto is taking his time getting ready for the meeting with Sasuke, predicting that he'll just be late anyway. Contrary to Naruto's expectations though Sasuke is not only on time but has heard his insults to him. While Naruto and Sasuke argue about being invited to come to his house 12 years ago and not showing up does not constitute being invited Sakura and Hinata have a heart felt reunion while Masaru Uchia is reintroduced to the Hyuga's. Atsuko rushes down the stairs, dressed in her new kimono, commenting on her 'scatterbrained father' trying to keep her out of the way again. Over hearing Atsuko's mutterings Masaru takes the opportunity to scold her on a few things, first and foremost the fact that her father is the Hokage and deserves her respect, not her insulting attempts to control what he does just because shes embarrassed by his behavior. Masaru decides to leave it at that and give Atsuko another lecture when she's matured a little. Taking Masaru's lecture to heart Atsuko decides to sleep on it before apologizing to her father in the morning. - Ch 2= During the festival the young Chogi Akimichi and her mother Ino Yamanaka are having fun together while being watched over by Kabuki and Hyotsu. Ino warns the two that if anything happens to Chogi she's sending them both to hell, although they insist that there's nothing to worry about. In the meantime the newly arrive Tsume and Tsetsuna are discussing the hypocrisy of the of the festival, as 'Demons' are celebrating peace. Tsetsuna insists that they remain clam, as they will all be dead soon enough. Naruto expresses his surprise at seeing the children there, as he only thought that politicians would be coming, to which Sasuke explains that after the recent death of the king the new King will be selected from one of four royal families, with the two children being the late king's children. Sasuke and Naruto fears that someone might take the chance to assassinate one or more of their rivals with the festival. }} Pages For the complete list of pages and chapters see: Naruto: Heroes Path/Pages Category:Manga/Comics Category:Naruto